Mental Omega War/The Soviet Counterattack
|Text=Edit this tab}} Capturing the Epsilon spaceport Moving on from the disastrous so-called "Chinese Campaign" with at least some of China's advanced technologies they can salvage, the Soviets are able to restore their satellite network and learned that the Epsilon had established a cosmodrome on Sweden with space launch vehicles seemingly derived from the Russian rockets stolen during the sacking of Leninsk Cosmodrome. Curious on why the Epsilon would need to transport materiel and personnel from and to space, the Russians moves in to take the cosmodrome. Although only having a minimal force, the Russian strikeforce was assisted by Cyborg Vanguards "scavenged" from China, which allows them to overcome the opposition as they escorts Chitzkoi into an inactive Aerial Fortress Irkalla so that he can turn it towards it own creator. This works successfully, and the captured Irkalla, dubbed the "Chitzkalla", managed to destroy the Psychic Dominator after previously disabling an Epsilon Iron Curtain Device that shields it. With little to no opposition left, the Russians proceed to strike the Epsilon cosmodrome and cleared the area, allowing them to safely capture the Rocket Launchpads and find out what the Epsilon are up to in space. Battle on the Moon From seizing the Epsilon cosmodrome in Sweden, the Soviets learned that the Epsilon had built a large base on the Moon for a yet unknown purpose, possibly acting as their main headquarters from which Yuri is to rule over the world after carrying out whatever his ultimate plan. In order to hopefully end the traitor or at least learn where he is, if Yuri is not there, the Soviets launched their first ever space warfare on the Epsilon lunar base. Due to the nature of the operation, the Russian force will have to make do with limited technology consisting of most Soviet armored force but with only specialized, space-adapted infantry including Cosmonauts, although they also managed to procure a working, reverse-engineered Centurion Siege Crawler. Furthermore, the Soviets also have to keep at least one Rocket Launchpad at their hands, since it is the only way for them to travel back and forth into the Moon. The battle over the Moon initially went in the Epsilon's favor since they employed a wide variety of aircraft, unlike the Soviets who didn't even able to use any, as well as modified Gehenna Platforms with thermal cannons instead of a Dybbuk-Interceptor, and a tougher version of Brutes. However, the Soviets countered them with sheer force and by employing Cyborg Vanguards who are capable of surviving in the vacuum of space. During a lull in the fight the Soviets intercepted transmissions from an unknown soldier whose voice matches with that of someone in the Soviets' database. The said soldier then showed up as the Soviets push into the main Epsilon compound, who promptly attacked them with absurdly overpowered weaponry that allows him to beat back the Soviets single-handedly until Chitzkoi managed to sneak up on him and takes him down. Wanting to know the soldier's true identity, the Soviets decided to recover the body for further investigation. They also noted the presence of a strange site consisting of numerous "bio-tanks" like the one in Rio with a larger version of it at the center. Ultimately the Soviets succeeded in crusing the Epsilon resistance and claimed the lunar base for their own, from which they learned that Yuri is in Moscow. Now with the capability to attack anywhere on the Earth, the Soviets prepared themselves to complete their vengeance in the final battle against Yuri. The push through Ural Mountains When the Soviet Union located Yuri's position, a plan to restore the Russian territory was established, and the Soviets began to assemble all the troops they could dispatch, sending them back to Russia to launch the final counterattack against PsiCorps. One of the troops went to the Apocalypse Tank production facility in the Ural Mountains, where they decided to take back the production base from Yuri and then head west to Moscow and support other Soviets there. There were still some Soviet troops in the Ural Mountains that had not yet been controlled by PsiCorps, including the production base troops, but they lost contact with the main force. After the main force arrived here, with the help of Cyborg Vanguards, the road to Psychic Beacon which, the biggest threat in front of them, was cleared. After destroying said beacon, they completed the joint with a small outpost. As more Soviet troops joined the action, they began to move toward the research base, destroying the newly built base by PsiCorps at the bridgehead, repairing the bridges destroyed by the personnel of the research base, and then their Palace. While the outpost forces continued to defend against the PsiCorps attack, the main force in research base were busy defending PsiCorps' larger offensive at all costs, such as shooting down numerous Kirov Airships. Once the outpost troops were idle, they went to destroy the nearby Epsilon base to allow more Soviet troops to come there, and then went to the PsiCorps-controlled Soviet outpost, destroying the Tactical Nuke Silo that they were built there. It was after a few minutes that the blueprint of the Apocalypse Tank in the palace was finished. When the defensive mission was completed, the Soviets began mass production of more Apocalypse Tanks, launching a full-scale attack on the Epsilon main base, including the navy deployed in the river. The Soviet army's offensive was very strong so that it didn't take long for the Epsilon main base to fall, and the remaining troops fled. Battle of Stalingrad When the Russians in the Far East was heading west to the Ural Mountains, another larger force managed to reach the Russian city, Stalingrad, where Yuri established an additional, inactive Psychic Amplifier. In order to prevent Yuri from launching this when the other one in Moscow was destroyed, the Soviets began to take actions of liberate Stalingrad. Reznov and Krukov first went to the outskirts of the city and easily destroyed two Nuclear Reactors which were used for powering heavy defenses on the city gates. After disintegrating the enemy's pursuit and destroying the third Nuclear Reactor on the way forward, the duo boarded a Kamaz who had been waiting for them for a long time, sneaked into the city with the Epsilon team, went to the remaining two Nuclear Reactors and took them down. After the five designated nuclear reactors were destroyed, they left Stalingrad immediately and went to Moscow for preparation of the next battle. The completion of the first goal gave the Soviets the opportunity to break into the city. Three troops with different equipment seized three positions in a short time and repelled the Epsilon troops who trying to counterattack, until their respective MCVs arrived. After the bases were established, the Soviets repositioned the Amplifier and annihilated the nearby Epsilon defenders, then attacked the main base together, destroyed the Psychic Amplifier and liberated the local mind-controlled Chinese and Russian troops. Finally, the Epsilon production facilities in the city were all destroyed, and Stalingrad returned to the Russian's hand. Now they must go to Moscow as soon as possible to support the other two troops. Category:Lore